


Morning the Loss of Sleep

by orphan_account



Series: Spending Valen-time with the Girl of Your Dreams [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 10th - A morning kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning the Loss of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Woah this one was posted late in the day. 
> 
> My apologies for that. I'm super busy and I'm having a hard time focusing on one task in particular. 
> 
> Expect shorter fics than the 1k ones I had been giving and expect them posted late at night (that day) instead of in the morning (of that day). 
> 
> Once I get my schedule reorganized sometime soon I should be able to produce longer fics on time. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, too lazy to check for grammar or spelling mistakes right now so my apologies for any of those. Maybe I'll do it in the morning. . .maybe I'll finally get some sleep.

Arryn knew from the second she woke Barbara wasn't not in bed with her. 

It was colder and there was a distinct lack of arms around her. When she searched with her hands, she simply found a blank space beside her. 

With her eyes still close, she yelled out, "Baaaaarb!" 

She was met with silence. The Texan furrowed her eyebrows. Usually the blonde would be at her side if she called her name. 

"Baaarb!" She raised her voice this time. 

"Arryn! Hush!" Barbara's voice echoed from the hallway. 

"But I want to cuddle!" She repeated. "Why did you leave me alone?" 

She heard a heavy sigh before footsteps sounded from the hall. As Arryn opened her eyes, she found the blonde glaring at her with Isaac in her arms. Immediately the raven haired girl shot her an apologetic look and sat up. 

"I was trying to keep him from crying so you," she pointed at her as she walked towards the bed, sitting herself down next to her. "could sleep longer." 

Arryn laid her head on Barbara shoulder, gazing down at the baby in her lover's arms. "Sorry. You know I can't sleep without you, though." She reminded, rubbing Isaac's cheek with her thumb. 

The blonde pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I know. I planned to settle him and come back but after I started holding him. . .well I just couldn't leave him there, alone, in his crib." 

The raven haired girl giggled. "Not even four months old and he already has you wrapped around his finger." She kissed his forehead. 

"Hey, he takes after his mother." Barbara said, nuzzling her cheek. She wasn't wrong. The blonde seemed to obey her every command - not that Arryn was complaining. 

Suddenly, bright blue eyes flew open as Isaac was greeted with the sight of his two mothers looking down at him. He giggled and reached up for them, grabbing a stranding of both of their hair. 

The two mothers laughed as they tried to pry their locks from their son's grip. "C'mon, Isaac! If you don't let go then I'm going to be forced to - _tickle_ you!" 

Barbara's slender fingers ran along his sides, making the boy squeak with laughter. She blew a raspberry near his belly button, making him spurt noises that could hardly be considered words. 

Arryn grinned as she watched her beloved lovingly torture their child. She knew she picked a good one. 

"So you leave me alone in the bed only to come back with company? How's that work?" Arryn asked as Barbara finished her onslaught of teases. 

"Ah well, the more the merrier, right?" With the smiles both her wife and son were giving her, Arryn was inclined to agree. 

"While a nice breakfast would be appreciated, an adorable bundle of joy will work, too." The Texan said as she kissed Barbara's nose. She gestured for her to hand over Isaac. 

The Canadian hesitated before reluctantly giving her lover her son. As soon as Isaac was in Arryn's arms, however, she was wrapping herself around the raven haired girl. She positioned herself behind her, Arryn's back to her chest. She rested her chin on the top of the Texan's hair, watching Isaac below. 

His eyes widened as soon as he saw his mother reappear. 

"Hey!" Arryn snapped her fingers gently. "This mommy wants attention." As soon as she gestured to herself, Isaac listened and threw himself into her chest. 

He seemed to immediately doze off as the Raven haired girl held him. Arryn sighed in frustration. Barbara always had the fun and wore their son out so that by the time she got him, Isaac merely used her as a pillow. 

The Texan titled her head back to look at the blonde. She was about to chew her out but as Barbara's mouth opened, gets shut. 

"I'm so incredibly lucky." She said. "I've got the best wife in the whole wide world in my arms and, guess what, in hers? The greatest son a girl could ask for. I love you, Arryn." Barbara tried to kiss her, their lips clashing awkwardly from the angle. But the sentiment was there nonetheless. 

"Well I'm pretty darn lucky myself," the two had refrained from using curses around their newborn. Sometimes it was difficult with the blonde's sailor mouth but they both put an effort. "Even if you can be a nuisance on rare occasions-," she clarified as Barbara playfully frowned. "You're absolutely perfect. I love you, too." 

Their was a mumble from the sleeping baby in the Texan's arms. They both cooed at him. "Kiss him for me?" Barbara requested, too far away to reach their son herself. 

Arryn nodded before nuzzling him and kissing the bridge of his nose. "Sleep tight, my lil tyke."


End file.
